


Oops

by HSavinien



Category: due South
Genre: Double Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-16
Updated: 2011-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSavinien/pseuds/HSavinien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben startles Ray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops

Ray was listening to the radio, a smile crinkling the corners of his eyes. He had his chair tilted back on two legs, his eyes closed, and a pencil between two fingers tapping out the beat. Benton watched him for a moment, eyes caught by Ray's jittery hands, then realized he was staring and coughed. Ray jerked at the sound and the chair went over in a sprawl of limbs and a surprised yelp.

“Ray!” Benton lunged, but missed, nearly tripping over Diefenbaker and going down himself.

“Oh dear.” He scrambled to kneel beside Ray. Ray was groaning, but appeared whole and his pupils were normal. “I'm sorry, Ray, I didn't think I'd startle you so badly.”

“Nah, it's okay. I shouldn'ta been sitting like an idiot.” Ray sat up, wincing. “Jesus, Fraser. Make a little noise when you walk, okay? I think I sprained my ass.”

Dief sniggered.

“Hush, Dief, that's rude. Can you stand?”

“Yeah. Ow.” Ray levered himself up, hand clenching hot on Benton's arm. “Ow. Okay, ass _and_ elbow.”

Benton pulled him up and close enough to whisper in his ear. “Would you like me to check?”


End file.
